A Cruel Fascination
by hiddendreamland
Summary: This is one of those stories where girls fall into Lord of the Rings. This one has a major twist to it. Read a find out!
1. Would you like fries with that?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lord of the Rings. Don't be silly.  
  
Note: Okay this is one of those stories with two girls in Lord of the Rings. Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Oh my god, eww!" You see I always made fun of these stories and for a good reason, I was on the "Girls falling in Lord of the Rings" bandwagon for a long time. But there is a twist in this story, which you'll see after reading this chapter. It's a great way to pass your time and I just hope it entertains you.  
  
Rated R  
  
--  
  
A Cruel Fascination  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Would you like fries with that?  
She glanced up at the clock noting that any minute now the bell would ring and school would be out. The teacher was warbling words about the damage that can come from drinking, smoking, and participating in premarital sex. In a few more minutes she wouldn't have to listen to all the words that had been impounded into her head already. She scribbled random words onto a sheet of paper just waiting. This was going to be the longest five minutes of her life.  
  
"Miss Darkwood," said the disgruntled teacher who had noticed she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, what?" asked the girl shoving a strand of her reddish honey colored hair out of her face. Stupid curls were always frizzing up around her face. She made a mental note to buy a straigtening iron.  
  
"Miss Darkwood," the teacher repeated, "Again, you're not paying attention in class. Unfortunately for you this is school. This is where you get your education. Unless you want a job where the main thing you'll ever say is 'Would you like fries with?' I suggest you start paying attention." At those words the bell rang and she wouldn't have to listen to the nutty teacher complain anymore.  
  
She gathered up her books and her bag then rushed out of class with the other kids even though her teacher was still talking to her about the seriousness of her attention disorder. It wasn't a disorder. She chose not to listen to that asshole ramble on.  
  
Health class was the worst class ever. It was full of threats. Remember no sex, drugs, cigarettes, sex, violence, language, and no SEX.  
  
"Julia," she heard a voice in back of her say. She swung around recognizing the voice of her bestfriend Zoe.  
  
"Zoe," she responded while walking back a few steps to her friend.  
  
Zoe dark chocolate eyes glazed maliciously as she began speaking, "The new bookstore has that special Lord of the Rings book. You know the one about the movie?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Julia as they began walking down the crowded hall. A boy bumped into her and smiled as she said, "What the hell are you looking at, weasel?"  
  
Zoe laughed a little over Julia's response to the boy but continued her original statement. "There's a guy down there that my brother knows who can get us free copies of the book!"  
  
Julia burst into a big smile but after a moment frowned. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she began to talk, "Free copies or stealing, Zoe?"  
  
"Free copies!" responded her enthusiastic friend. Julia nodded her head to the side seeming unsure but agreed to go down to the bookstore with her.  
  
"You know we are supposed to go straight home after school," said Julia nervously as they walked into the bookshop. It was full of the "reject kids" or at least they claim to be. Most of the kids were wearing black clothing talking about heavy metal while also discussing Beethoven. At the counter a boy stood with long mousy black hair that went into his extremely shiny sapphire colored eyes, the darkest most haunting blue. His light clear skin went against his faded red pullover that he wore perfectly.  
  
His eye twitched as they approached. Zoe noted to herself how long his eyelashes were for a boy's. "Can I help you?" he asked in his unenthusiastic voice.  
  
"Is your name Sean?" asked Zoe in a little bit of an abnormal high voice.  
  
He looked down at his nametag that promptly read, 'Welcome to Latern's Bookshop. My name is Sean.' He lip raised up slight on the left side of his mouth to curl into a smirk when he said, "Why yes. I believe it is. How observant of you."  
  
Even though Zoe's dark complexion you could she had turned bright pink. "Hi," she said finally, "I'm Zoe. I'm Jason's sister. I believe you both are friends."  
  
"So you're Jason's little sister?" he said eyeing her more closely. "Should have known."  
  
She had a look of uncertainty on her face while she asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just simple similarities," he said while walking out from behind the counter over to a large display of books and fixing a few lopsided ones. Then he turned around again looking at the two nervous girls. At this point Julia had a huge stupid grin upon her face while Zoe looked a bit constipated. "What can I help you ladies with today?"  
  
Zoe grimaced at being called a lady while Julia laughed a little about the prospect of it. They didn't really look like ladies. Just two hormonal teenage girls wearing very different attire. Zoe had on a pair of faded blue jeans that were just a bit too long for her and her sky blue T-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it. Julia wore sleek black pants that fitted her loosely and a neat dark red T- shirt that read, 'I love cake.' Zoe stood there silently for a moment then said, "Well my brother, Jason, said that you would be able to get us free copies of the Lord of the Rings movie book."  
  
"That's right," replied Sean. He motioned them to follow him, and they did, to the back of the bookstore. They entered the Employees Only room as he opened up a large cardboard box full of the books. "Nobody bought them. It seems that depressing poetry about pain and suffering was popular this month. Couldn't sell them at all. I thought they were fucking cool though."  
  
Julia scooped up one of the books opening it then ran her finger down a page. For the first time in the presence of the boy she spoke. "Depressing poetry cannot compare to this."  
  
Zoe picked one up too following Julia's example of opening it and running her fingers down the pages. "I agree," she mumbled as she became immersed into reading biographies of the actors.  
  
Sean sat down on a box watching them as they admired their new books. "So you like them?" he asked with a big smile flashing his oh so perfect pearly whites.  
  
"Hell yeah," said Julia as she closed hers and stuffed it into her school bag. "Thanks!"  
  
Zoe did the same and said her thanks too. Sean got up and they followed him from out of the Employees Only walking through the hall that leads into the front part of the store. "You know," said Sean as they walked through the dark passageway, "I've always said it would be cool if their were hobbits, elves, and dwarves. In fact, I wish there were and I wish we could live in a world like that of Tolkien's." They emerged from the passageway into the store as they all stood there blankly.  
  
Everyone had gone. Not even a single kid reading Hamlet and drinking a Mocha Latte. "Where hell did everyone go?" asked Julia in a shaky voice.  
  
"I- I don't know," stuttered Sean in confusion.  
  
Suddenly a hole in the floor appeared. It was black and empty at first but slowly it grew larger. Before they knew it, it had turned bluish silver appearing like water. It resembled a large whirlpool. They all backed up against the wall not able to escape into any of the exits. The hole got large enough and then they fell through. Julia latched onto Zoe who had latched onto Sean. Suddenly it was dark.  
  
It felt cold. It felt hard. It felt cold and hard. Sean suddenly opened his eyes blinking a few times. His head hurt terribly as he tried looking around while his eyes were out of focus. There seemed to be people around him. They were talking in hushed voices then a voice of an older man said, "For goodness sake! Who are they?"  
  
Then another voice, a gruff voice said, "I don't know. Someone needs to try prodding them awake and see if they're dead or not. "  
  
At this point Sean had just found the feeling in his body as he realized he had the weight of the two girls upon him. He rolled over looking up seeing the face of Lord Elrond over him. He stared at him in a daze for a moment then mumbled, "Oh fuck."  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
Please review. 


	2. Ouch!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Lord of the Rings. Only the characters that are mine in this belong to me.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews, even if one was very rude. It's okay though . . . Good thing I'm not going for world popularity.  
  
Thanks to the cool people that liked my story!  
  
--  
  
A Cruel Fascination  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ouch!  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrows at Sean. Although there was a lot going through Sean's mind at the time the only thing he could think of was how he couldn't feel his legs and how Elrond needed his eyebrows waxed. "Speak, creature of the sky," said Elrond standing up proudly and dignified.  
  
Sean sat up rubbing his head and after a few moments of looking around then said, "Uh, hello." At this moment Zoe had rolled over then sat up too. Julia still lay there without knowing what was going on.  
  
Coughing a little Zoe stood up. She wobbled around a bit, but after a moment stood still. Her eyes traveled along the people who were sitting there watching them.  
  
Aragorn spoke in his gruff voice again pointing to Julia, "She looks dead." Zoe looked at Julia then walked over to her and kicked her in the back a few times.  
  
Julia mumbled something about her head then her eyes fluttered open. "Ouch!" she yelled. She too sat up and looked around her eyes wandering along the people.  
  
Boromir stood up pointing at them accusingly, "They are enemies!" he bellowed out insanely. "Enemies I tell you! Kill them all!"  
  
Sean stood up putting his hands up defensively towards them all saying, "No, please. I- or we're no harm."  
  
Boromir watched them suspiciously. Gandalf stood up supporting himself on his staff then walked over to them inhaling the air deeply. "They look like humans. They smell like humans," he said.  
  
"That's because we're are humans oh holy smart one," responded Zoe slyly.  
  
"This one has a mocking tone to her," said Gandalf as if he was alerting the group about something they did not already know. "It is a her?"  
  
Zoe shook her fist at him saying, "Yes it's a her!"  
  
Sean walked a few paces over to Julia pulling her up from the ground because she had seemed to have a problem recovering from the fall. She stood there still staring at everyone in disbelief. She finally spoke, "This is a really fucked up dream."  
  
"Fucked up?" asked Elrond curiously. "What words do you speak?"  
  
She pinched Sean who said, "OW."  
  
"Oh no," said Julia, "This isn't a dream."  
  
"Hey, why did you pinch me?" he asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"Because if it was you I pinched it wouldn't hurt me," she responded shrugging.  
  
"Enough!" said Elrond fed up with their childish behavior. "Who are you and where do you come from? Tell me if you are enemies!"  
  
"Quite frankly," Zoe said, "If we were enemies, why would we tell you?" Julia shushed Zoe. She didn't want her egging them all on.  
  
"We're distant travelers from a distant land. But alas, something went wrong and we wound up here," said Julia massaging her own head.  
  
"Maybe it was like a certain alignment of the planets that happens every hundred years that gives a bookstore employee a free wish," said Sean grinning. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that his little silly wish had come true. Julia shrugged.  
  
Elrond stared at them with a confused face. His glaring eyes would twinkle ever so often during his thoughts. A small voice spoke up finally; "Maybe they have come to help us with the quest." The voice belonged to Frodo.  
  
"Yes!" said Zoe enthusiastically, "The quest! The journey! The destroying of the ring!"  
  
"How do you know of the ring?" asked Aragorn with widened eyes.  
  
"We've read the book and seen the movie," said Sean still with a large grin upon his face. Oh how he was enjoying this.  
  
Everyone began to talk in hushed voices. Elrond raised his hand to silence them then spoke; "This is obviously is true magic. It was fate. It was meant to be. That is why they know of the ring. The one ring. They can help. They said so themselves."  
  
"We did?" asked Julia raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes we did," replied Zoe elbowing Julia.  
  
"Ah, yes, we did!" said Julia looking down at the ground. What a lovely ground it was. Everything was beautiful there.  
  
Frodo first volunteered then everyone came forth volunteering like Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"Well now that we have established all this, I will call you all the Bearers of the Ring!" announced Elrond in a large booming voice that rung over everyone like cold water.  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Sean. "I thought we were the Fellowship!"  
  
"Fellowship?" asked Elrond rubbing his chin. "I like that better! The Fellowship of the Ring!" he continued dramatically.  
  
"Sweet mother of rock in roll," said Julia. "Never saw myself doing this!"  
  
Suddenly Sam ran tripping over Zoe and flying across the floor hitting Gimli and knocking him over. "Wait," he said I he stood up leaving Gimli on the floor with the wind knocked out of him, "Mr. Frodo isn't going without me!"  
  
"We're coming too!" said Pippin and Merry running in too.  
  
Elrond buried his head in his hands mumbling, "We're all going to die."  
  
"There, there," said Zoe in a comforting voice. "It could all be worse."  
  
"How?" asked Elrond practically about to burst into tears.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Well let's go!" announced Gandalf.  
  
"We're leaving already?" asked Sean.  
  
"Sure are, now get your bottoms moving!" said the wizard happily.  
  
Legolas stared at them still without any words. He looked as though he disapproved but Sean just nodded grinning and waving. Zoe and Julia stuck close to the boy. This adventure would indeed want to kill them all.  
  
The end of chapter 2!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
